The Way I Fell For You
by theworldmayneverknow01
Summary: Emma used to live her life in the spotlight but years after leaving behind her fame what will happen when she runs into her old body guard, Kenny? The same Kenny who now works for Justin Bieber? Was it fate that brought her to Justin or something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is a Justin Bieber fanfiction idea I had. Anyways I hope you all like it! Review!**

**TO SEE THE PROMO VIDEO ON YOUTUBE GO TO MY FANFICTION PAGE AND CLICK ON THE EMMA LINK!**

Chapter 1:

Emma's POV:

It took a lot of persuasion but I was finally able to manage a yes from my parents. My best friend Kristi and I had wanted to go to Justin Bieber's concert for months now but my parents were always saying no. Until today. Kristi was so excited when I told her and she had had the tickets ordered months in advance.

My parents had always had been questioning my safety. They could be very over protective even though it was rare I saw them once a day at all. But that's how they'd always been with their only daughter. And they had wanted me to do everything. I guess because they had planned on a big family which never actually happened.

From a young age of around 3 I was crowned "Little Miss Universe". Then after that I went off to competing in various other activities such as dance, gymnastics, and figure skating. I am the youngest girl in the world to compete in the Olympics for two different sports. Gymnastics and Figure Skating which took place back when I was around 6 or 7. But by the time I was nine and dubbed "America's Sweetheart" I was getting tired of it all. The late nights and early mornings. The crowds and publicity. I was like America's super kid. I could do just about everything.

Finally 6 years ago I was able to talk my parents into letting me take a break from it all. They had always been so busy promoting me that they hardly knew what to do with themselves but quickly became leading business associates to people like Bill Gates and Donald Trump. Both of whom are close family friends. Its because of that that I never really see them. But its not like I saw them a lot when I was "America's Sweetheart" anyways. I have 37 National Pageant titles and 17 worldwide. And around the same numbers for my gymnastics and ice skating as well.

I'll still like to get on the ice from time to time or go to the gym but I haven't accepted an interview in 5 and a half years. It had become my goal to stay as much out of the social light as possible. I had become one of those "Where Are They Now" stories. But no matter how hard its been I've found a way to have a normal life. At least for right now. I don't know if I ever want to get back in the race. Maybe I will one day. But for now my life is just the way it was meant to be.

"You ready Emma?" Kristi asked me as we pulled up to the concert arena.

I smiled at her. "Yeah!"

We ran out into the freezing night from Kristi's car and up the steps to the check in. By the next hour Justin had started and he was amazing. Not just amazing, but smoking hot. And I did have a pretty good look at him from the first row.

Justin had been finishing up a song when a larger woman with dark hair walked up to me. "You want to be the one less lonely girl?"

JUSTIN'S POV:

Today had been an ok day. Nothing bad happened but yet nothing good either. I slept in as long as I could and even then I was still exhausted. They had me going all over the place but now it was more of a routine the day of a performance. And thank god Kenny was always there with a monster drink.

"Hey little man. Time to go!" Kenny yelled at me from the front of the trailer. Kenny and I walked into the fading sun to hear the screaming of fans. I signed a couple of autographs, took a couple pictures and got a few kisses on the cheek.

The fans never bothered me. Just the fact that I never got time for myself anymore did. We walked in the building for warm ups with Jaden who was singing with me tonight. "Whats up?" I asked him.

"Noting much dude. I was going out for pizza tonight with this chick and she's bringing a friend you wanna-"

"No."

"C'mon Justin just one piece of pizza. I wanna talk to this girl bruh."

"And you can talk to her. Just without me there to talk to the other one." I shrugged.

Jaden had been trying to get me out there in the game again after Cydney. Cydney and I were never serious but we had always been good friends and I took her on a few dates which ended in disaster. I just told everyone I wasn't in the mood for a relationship and I didn't know when I would be.

After vocal warm ups I had to go with Carin to get dressed into my usual over-hot first outfit. Next tour I would not be wearing jeans and a sweatshirt. It made me feel nasty and sticky on stage. "You ready J?" Scooter said coming into my dressing room.

"Yeah yeah." I nodded. I had never been this pumped for a show before. I guess I was just ready to let out all my energy. Or the energy that they don't let me let out when im not performing.

"Mr. Bieber there ready for you in the sound room. You have 7 minutes until we get it started up in here." The stage manager told me in the doorway. I nodded at him. Walking past him before turning back around. "Um call me Justin." The stage manager nodded at me and I continued down the hallway to the sound of countless screaming fans.

Kenny was walking the opposite way down the hallway. "Ken where you going?"

"Imma be chillin in your room little man. I heard you got chick-fil-a up in there." Scooter laughed at him from behind me and pushed me towards the stage. It was go time.

The first few songs went by pretty fast and effortlessly. And then the dreaded one less lonely girl song was getting closer and closer.

It was weird. I felt like everytime I sang that song that I was singing to the wrong girl. Like a different girl should be on the stool instead of the one they picked. Don't get me wrong all the girls were beautiful but I was secretly ready to feel something again. Anything.

While I was singing Bigger I started looking into the crowd a little more pressingly. Until, I saw her. And I know it sounds crazy but I don't know how to explain it. I just know. I could see the allure and shine in her eyes even over the blinding lights and her smile was like perfect little crystals all lined up. I swear that wasn't the first time I had seen her smile before. Or her face. She looked familiar but I couldn't place it. I had to get a better look. In between songs I quickly turned to Luke, one of my dancers. "Make sure Alison knows I want the girl in the first row with the dirty blonde hair. The one wearing the royal purple top and long sparkly earings."

Hopefully Alison would find her. She had good taste. I sang about three more songs before the one less lonely girl number was up. But I couldn't see into the crowd because I was on the platform and the lights were now directly in my eyes. I just had to hope Alison did it.

I even studdered a but at the beginning of the song. I was nervous. Because of her. And it didn't even know if it was going to be her. There were hundreds of girls and purple shirts in the crowd. But I, Justin Drew Bieber for the first time in my life was nervous.

And then she came out. From underneath the platform. And I couldn't help but smile. In fact I couldn't stop smiling.

I started making my way down the steps sooner than I should have but I had to get to her. I had to be close to her.

I took the roses with shaky hands and walked up to her to get the first real look of her face. She was maybe a year younger than me. Her blonde hair was slightly wavy and her eyes were...green. A deep green. She was glowing. She wasn't crying or nervous or intimidated to be sitting there on the middle of the stage during a Justin Bieber concert. It was like she was comfortable.

Like she loved the stage and she was born and raised on one. And I liked that because she wasn't shy. Instead she looked me right in my eyes her lips parting to reveal her almost non real teeth, they were so white.

I wanted to kiss her. Just grab her in my arms right there and kiss her. I handed her the roses and continued singing our eyes never leaving eachothers.

But the end of the song was the best part. It was the part where I was able to actually wrap my arms around her and be inches from her face.

And then it was over. Over. Completley. The song ended. Now what was I supposed to do? I hadn't thought this far. I was so caught in the moment. And then before I could do anything else the dancers came and helped her back off stage and I had to continue. No matter how badly I wanted to go after her I couldn't. I had a show to do.

**Alright guys that's all for this chapter! Review and subscribe! That would be awesome(:**

**TO SEE THE PROMO VIDEO ON YOUTUBE GO TO MY FANFICTION PAGE AND CLICK ON THE EMMA LINK!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter! Please review and lmk what you think! (: Lots of loveeee**

**TO SEE THE PROMO VIDEO ON YOUTUBE GO TO MY FANFICTION PAGE AND CLICK ON THE EMMA LINK!**

Chapter 2:

Emma's POV:

That had been insane. Absolutely insane. Justin Bieber had just sung to me. Just me on that stage. I was on a cloud. Alison was leading me back down a hallway to the audience with the roses bundled in my arms.

I had a sudden rush of déjà-vu. It felt normal to be walking backstage down the hallways at a concert arena. My family had always gotten the VIP treatment to any show or performance we wanted and it almost made me feel home again. We were almost back to the audience when I was catching a glance in a few of the dressing room windows.

That is until I ran into a big wall of man. I stumbled backwards and whoever it was caught me. "Woah, I'm sorry." I said gaining my balance and looking up at his face. It was Ken-Ken! Well technically Kenny.

"I gotcha kiddo." He said making sure I was on my feet before letting go.

"Kenny? Do you, um remember me?" I asked hopefully. It was then that he took a real look at my face.

"Emmie! Well, Emma Taylor!" he wrapped his arms around me for a huge hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for the concert! What are you doing here?"

"I'm Justin's head of security Ems." He laughed at me. Kenny and I had never kept in touch but I heard he was doing pretty good as a body guard for a younger star. I had no idea the star was Bieber though.

"I'm sorry! I should have known! It's been to long Ken, I've missed you." I smiled

"I've missed you too little squirt! And you've gotten so big!"

"It's been 6 years Ken-Ken" He smiled at his old nickname.

Kenny had been my personal body guard after I won my first national title and when it became necessary to have somebody there at all times to ensure my safety. I grew up with him. He was like the big brother I never had. I was his first actual security job and I'm sure I was a hand-full. He was always with us. He lived with us and traveled with us. It was sad to see him go when I decided to take a break from everything.

We promised to hang out whenever we could but we both went our separate ways. He was my everything. He was the only friend I had since I was always so busy.

"Kenny I've got to get her back out to the audience." Alison spoke up.

"No you don't." Kenny took off his Team Bieber pass and put it around my neck. "Were gonna catch up Al."

"Alrighty then." Alison smiled and then ran back off.

"Come on kiddo!" Kenny said pulling me into the dressing room beside us. "Nobody's going to need this dressing room?" I asked.

"Oh it's the teams. The only one who really needs it is Justin but he wont mind."

There was some little kid sitting on the leather sofa playing x-box. "Hey Jaden meet Emma" Kenny said to the boy.

Jaden paused the game and turned around, "Whats up girl?" he nodded.

I nodded back at him.

"Who's all back here?" Ken asked him.

"Just me, Ryan, Ryan Good, and Carin right now."

"Aight" Kenny replied and then pulled me to the sofa "lets get started Ems."

"Who's this Kenny. You bringing me another girlfriend?" Ryan asked walking in.

"Ryan doesn't need another girlfriend" said Carin and Ryan G. walking over. "But I would like to know who she is?"

"I'm Emma Taylor."

"Why does that sound so familiar" Carin asked.

"She's America's Sweetheart Carin" Kenny replied.

"That's it!" she exclaimed in recognition.

"Oh yeah ive seen you" Ryan said kicking back on the seat across from the couch staring at me like he was trying to interest me. Yeah right like that was going to happen.

"Ok I've got a funny story to tell you." I said breaking the silence. That was what I was best at. Entertaining people and keeping things moving while making everybody else have fun. And even though it had been awhile I still had mad skills at making people love being around me. And I was going to use them.

Justin's POV:

"Thank you and good night! I love you!" I screamed at the fans. I practically ran backstage. She had ditched. I knew she had, but why?

She never returned to her seat after the song, maybe I weirded her out. Oh God.

My last hope was to catch her on the way out of the arena but Kenny would never let me do that. Scooter came over to me with a bottle of water, "here kid. Don't forget we were gonna stop along the fences outside in a bit to sign some last autographs."

I nodded at him heading towards the second story exit and out in to the cold night. From over the balcony I could see the heads of girls leaving the concert from the building underneath me. But none had the beautiful blonde hair I was looking for. I knew everybody would start looking for me and I had to get out of my concert clothes so I walked back inside and headed towards the dressing room.

I'm not going to lie. I was mad. I was fuming. How could I let her escape like that when only while ago I had her in my arms. I shoved open the door to the dressing room in a furry, disappointed with myself into the first part of the dressing room. I could hear laughter around the corner and I grunted at their happiness.

I shrugged out of my clothes and into my black t-shirt, jeans, and hoodie.

"It was probably the worst experience of my life." Were the words I could make out from around the corner. But I didn't recognize the voice. I paused for a second listening closely.

"More like the scariest. I couldn't find you for a good hour and your parents were on my back the whole time." I heard Kenny laugh. Everybody was in hysterics, and then I heard the voice again. Like a goddess. "Kenny never left my side after that. More like a stalker than a body-guard."

I walked around the corner to see my buddy Ryan on the floor leaning against a leather chair, Carin and Ryan G. sitting in the pair of chairs, and Kenny, Jaden on the couch with... her.

What was she doing here. Still backstage. She hadn't ditched she had been in my dressing room the whole time. MY DRESSING ROOM.

"Uh hey.." I studdred looking around the room in confusion but I found it hard not to look at her.

"Hey Justin. Good show buddy." Carin smiled at me.

"Thanks" I managed a quick smile.

"Dude this girl is awesome. She can do like 5 triple back handsprings in a row! Do it again Emma!" Jaden exclaimed.

_Emma._ That was her name. But it sure did fit. Emma was a beautiful name and she was gorgeous.

"No Jaden we don't need to be breaking something even though I know Emmie won't." Kenny said. So Kenny had a nick name for her? What the hell was going on?

I looked to Ryan who just mouthed at me "_smoking hot_". I rolled my eyes at him but I wasn't worried. I totally had dibs. I smiled at her "I'm Justin".

"I'm Emma" she smiled back.

"Yeah you were my one less lonely girl"

"I kinda involuntarily stuck around. Sorry" she laughed.

Ryan G stood up, "Alright are we going to eat or what?"

Scooter walked up behind me. "YES! But Justin's gotta say bye to the fans first and we gotta run back to the hotel because I know a few people were wanting to grab things."

"Alright well we better get going" Kenny said standing up.

"Yeah I should probably be going on too. My friends probably looking for me" she said taking out her iPhone.

"No!" Kenny and I said at the same time. Everybody looked to me. After giving me a weird look Kenny continued, "come on out and eat with us. I'm sure you've got time to Ems."

She smiled. "Yeah ok that sounds cool. I'll just call my friend and tell her to go on home."

I waited on her to finish her call and then walked outside with her, just us. And it was nice, that is until we heard all the screaming. She went and waited with Carin and Scooter while I signed some autographs but I still couldn't stop looking at her. I guess I was afraid she was going to run off or suddenly vanish.

After I was done we hoped in the silver, tinted windowed Tahoe with Kenny and my mom to head to the hotel. She seemed really cool. Always finding something to talk about and nice, but I wanted to know more about her and that was kind of hard because we weren't alone. We finally pulled up to the hotel and moved into the parking garage. Emma and I were the only ones to not go upstairs so we had a few minutes to ourselves.

"Overwhelmed yet?" I asked her as we sat in the backseat of the Tahoe alone.

She shook her head, "Not really. The chaos and camera's was comforting in a weird way."

I knew there was something about her I didn't know and I wanted to ask but I didn't know how much time we had. Kenny didn't like me being somewhere alone for a while where people could get to me.

"I have to tell you this is the most amount of time I've spent with a "one less lonely girl" I admitted.

"I believe you. I wasn't planning on being out this late either. Its already 11 and we haven't gotten to the restaurant." She laughed.

"I know. Its pretty weird and hard to get used to. Your parents don't mind your still out?"

"I told them I was with Kenny and they were totally fine with it" she explained. I was going to question what she meant but then I saw Kenny and my mom making their way back to the car.

I grabbed her hand, "come with me" and pulled her out of the car quickly. She didn't hesitate. She was a pretty go with the flow kind of girl. We ran across the parking garage to my own black Escalade and I helped her into the passenger seat.

"So what exactly are we doing?" she asked after I got in the drivers side.

"Driving seperatley. You seem pretty cool and I don't like having conversations with my mom and Kenny listening in."

She nodded her head and I send a quick text to Kenny saying we would follow them there.

We started following them out of the garage and I pulled some glasses out of the console handing her a pair. Even though the windows were tinted and it was dark out, you could never be too careful and I really didn't want to scare away this girl.

She stared at the glasses for a minute stunned and then took them from me. "Whats wrong?" I asked looking over at her.

"Nothing just déjà-vu." She laughed. I nodded pretending like I knew what she was talking about.

"So I'm guessing you ran into Kenny backstage, but how do you know him again?" I asked.

"Kenny used to be my body guard when I was younger. I think back when I was 3 until around 10 years old."

What would she need a body guard for? "Why did you need a body guard?"

"My fame was kind of like yours. It was fast growing and out of control." I guess she could tell I was still lost because she added, "I am or I was, America's Sweetheart."

"Ohhh. Yeah you were that kid that could like do everything. I remember you! Yeah sorry you looked so familiar I just couldn't place it."

"Its cool. It happens to a lot of people." Emma said.

"So if you don't mind me asking, why did you stop?"

She hesitated for a minute and I wondered if I should have asked. "I just needed a break you know. Seven years was far to long to not have a normal life."

I smiled at her and she blushed. God she was hot. I got a text message and looked down at my phone.

FROM: Ryan Butler

I heard u ditched w/ the hottie ;) C U in a bit the restaurant !

I rolled my eyes and put my phone back in my pocket.

"Your different Justin." Emma said.

I looked over at her, "what do you mean" I smiled. "I hope that's in a good way shawty."

She laughed "It is. I've just met a lot of celebrities before but your so much more calm and relaxed and funner to be with" She looked at the clock. "Even if I've only actually been talking to you for 8 minutes."

We both laughed. "I think were here." I said as Kenny pulled into the Italian restaurant.

"Awesome! I love this place." She smiled.

"Well good because Italians my favorite" I grinned. We pulled into a parking spot and she handed me back the sunglasses. I got out to open her door for her but I was a little stunned when Ryan was already there holding her door open with a smile on his face.

And she looked just surprised, hesitating for a second before taking his hand to help her out of the car.

I already knew what Ryan was trying to do. He did it to every girl. He was all nice and sweet to them and then a few days later left them behind like trash. I felt bad for the girls he did that too and it had gotten worse now that he was known as my best friend because he practically got any girl he wanted. And no way in hell was he doing that to Emma.

I wouldn't let it happen and besides she was already mine. Well not technically but I hoped she would be. Because even though I had first laid eyes on her only a few hours ago I was already hers.

**Awesome! Well that's it for this chapter my friends :) I hope you all enjoyed. Review!**

**TO SEE THE PROMO VIDEO ON YOUTUBE GO TO MY FANFICTION PAGE AND CLICK ON THE EMMA LINK!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another update! Review and Subscribe! And thank you all so much for the feedback :)**

**TO SEE THE PROMO VIDEO ON YOUTUBE GO TO MY FANFICTION PAGE AND CLICK ON THE EMMA LINK!**

Chapter 3:

Emma's POV:

After having a fun conversation with Justin, yes Justin Bieber. Gah I was still freaking out about that. Calm Emma, calm.

Anyways I was getting out of the car at the Italian restaurant when Ryan opened my door for me. Being kind though I accepted and let him help me out of the car. Justin was giving Ryan a look, or was he giving me one? I pretended not to notice and smile at Ryan's kindness.

"Thank you" I managed before being fully exposed to the chilly night. I shivered and Justin noticed. "Here Emma take my hoodie." Justin offered.

I was ecstatic on the inside. Justin Bieber was about to give me his hoodie! But before I could get it from him Ryan draped his jacket around my shoulders.

"Here you go Ems." Ryan smiled. And of course being nice I whispered a thank you and Justin seemed to get pissed.

Seriously? I had just met both of them only an hour ago. But already I had a feeling I was going to be in their lives longer than I had expected.

We made it inside the restaurant and everybody was already there. Justin's crew took up the entire back section of the restaurant. When we approached Justin went off to say hey to some off the crew and Kenny stood up to stand by me.

"Hey everybody, this is Emma. She's an old friend of mine." Kenny yelled. Well I guess everybody knew me now. Everybody smiled at me and I waved shyly. Just then Justin was back beside me as I went to sit by Kenny. But Ryan beat him to it and Justin was stuck across from me in between some of his dancers.

The dinner was fun. Everybody was nice and the food was amazing. Justin was always looking at me from across the table and I found that we would stare into each other's eyes a lot for no reason at all. And then I would notice what was going on and blush as a smiled plastered on his face.

He was so good looking it was driving me crazy. Everybody was getting their bill when Kenny asked me "Emmie you need a ride?"

"Yeah I think so. My mom and dad aren't home. They've been helping Bill with his new project over in the Virgin Islands for the past 3 days. There not sure when they'll be home."

"Who's Bill?" Ryan spoke up

"Bill Gates. My parents are close friends with him." I nodded and Ryans mouth dropped open.

"Well we can take you." Kenny nodded standing up.

"Wait I haven't gotten my bill yet" I said.

"No worries I already got it for you." Justin said smiling at me.

"Justin you really didn't have to. I could have paid for myself." I said

"No, its ok. I wanted to." He said standing up.

"And while im at it I can give you a ride home." Justin offered shooting a glance at Kenny who smiled and nodded.

Ryan seemed a bit disappointed to have not thought of it before Justin but he stood up and gave me a long tight hug goodbye.

Kenny said something to Justin about explaining when Justin got home but I didn't know what that meant.

"Bye Ken-ken." I said to Kenny.

"If you have time, come hang with me while were still in town." Kenny said giving me a hug.

"Of course" I smiled

Justin had waited patiently for my by the door and I walked over to him with a huge smile.

"Really Justin, thank you for taking me home. It feels weird not having my car." I said.

"No problem. Let me know if you ever need anything shawty."

I laughed and we got into his car. And of course he handed me the sunglasses.

"So you think you can come see us before we leave LA again?" Justin asked once we were back on the road.

"I really hope so. Besides its not like I have anything to do anyways." I laughed.

"School?" he questioned.

"Nope. My parents hired tutors when I got to 2nd grade. Normal school was never really for me. They come about twice a week. But I'm a junior this year anyways."

"Yeah Im behind in school too. I'm a senior like I should be but it might take me a little while to graduate still."

I nodded. He had a lot on his plate and I understood what that felt like.

"So who stays with you?" Justin asked.

"Nobody at night. The housekeepers are there during the day but they leave around 6." I told him.

"Rich girl are we?" Justin smirked.

"Just a little" I smiled. "Working for Bill and Donald is what gets us off."

"I bet." He laughed.

"Turn here." I directed as he pulled into a private gated neighborhood. We pulled up to the gate and the man on duty leaned into the car.

"What can I do for you?"

"Hey Nash, its me." I waved at him.

"Good evening Miss Taylor." he smiled and then walked away to open the gates for us. Once inside I had to direct him through the complicated neighborhood before we got to my house.

"Holy Shit." Justin said looking up at my house.

I turned to him "Thanks Justin. For taking me home and paying for my dinner. It was really nice of you." I smiled.

"No problem Emma." He said.

"Well bye" I said turning to get out of the car.

"Uh wait!" Justin said

I turned back to him and he scribbled something down on a piece of paper. "Here's my number. Call me if you ever want to hang or talk or if you ever need anything." He was stuttering now, but he was confident giving me that smile of his and running a hand through his hair.

I took the paper "will do Bieber" I smiled and walked up to my front door taking out my key card and sliding it against the touch screen palate by the door until it clicked open. I gave Justin one last wave and then walked inside to my dark house. Letting out a deep breath against the door.

Had Justin Bieber really dropped me off? At my house? I smiled before letting out a squeal and falling to the floor in joy. With the paper in hand I went ahead and added him into my phone putting a smiley face by his name before finally getting into bed.

Justin's POV:

I pulled up to the LA house and could already see Ryan on the porch.

"What up man?" I nodded at him

"Nothing much just texting Emma." He winked at me.

I nodded and took a look at my phone once inside. No messages. But I had only given her my number a few minutes ago anyways, I shrugged. This was stupid I didn't want to get in a fight with my best friend over some girl no matter how much I liked her.

Kenny was in the kitchen when I walked in. "So have fun with Emma?" he smirked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked gruffly.

"I know you like her little man."

"Yeah but she likes Ryan."

"What? No. I saw you two tonight dawg. She was only looking at you." He smirked.

"But she's texting him right now. And she's not texting me."

"Yeah right. You actually believe him? He may be your best friend but he looked just as interested in her as you were."

"I don't know Kenny. I saw her tonight. Out of every face in the crowd I saw her. I was pissed at myself when I couldn't find her after the concert and my entire life seemed to be lit up when I saw her again in the dressing room." I complained.

"Don't beat yourself up kid. If I know Emmie then she got in bed as soon as she walked in that door. Don't worry she'll text you tomorrow."

"She was just so fucking hot." I claimed.

Kenny shot me a look. "And nice and pretty." I added to save my ass

"Get some sleep kiddo." Kenny said leaving the room as Ryan came back in talking on the phone.

I shot Ryan a look "Who are you talking to?"

He pulled the phone away to text and then continue a conversation.

"Who am I not talking to." He laughed. "I've got Jayce on the phone now, Becca's calling me in about 20 minutes, and I cant even keep up with how many girls im texting."

I rolled my eyes. "Dude your gonna get burned one day. And stay away from Emma."

"Which Emma?" he asked honestly confused covering the mouth piece on the phone.

"Emma Taylor the one we just spent 4 hours with." I said dumbly.

"Oh."

"No dude im serious. I like her and you need to back off because if you hurt her like you hurt all the others then I'll hurt you."

"I didn't think you were over Cydney" he said shocked.

"Well I am and im going to bed." I shook my head and walked out the room and up the stairs.

I had to go my entire tour with Ryan and I really didn't want to fight with him. But one day he'll learn his lesson about girls. And hopefully that would be soon.

Emma's POV:

I woke up the next morning in my larger than life bed. No matter how much I wanted to stay in bed all day I was already hungry. I rolled out of bed and onto the dark hardwood floor going down the stairs rather than the elevator.

A couple of maids waved good morning to me and I smiled back. Once in the kitchen I was surprised to find Pablo there.

"I thought you didn't work on Saturdays" I smiled at the chef.

"I don't but I figured I could give you some company Emma." He smiled putting a plate of food in front of me.

Pablo was one of the only employees that worked for my parents that didn't call me Miss Taylor. And I loved it.

My phone started ringing from the table and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Emmie!"

"Hey Kenny whats up?" I asked balancing the phone between my ear and shoulder.

"Nothing much some of us have decided to play paintball out at the rec fields and we were wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Yeah, yeah sure I would love to I just need to get ready." I said.

"No prob we can be there to get you in 30 minutes if that's enough time." Kenny told me

"Sounds good see you then!" I said hanging up the phone.

"Thanks for breakfast Pablo but you should probably take the rest of the day off I'm leaving." I said leaving the kitchen after giving Pablo a hug.

Just as I had finished getting ready my phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby!" my moms voice came through.

"Hey mom!"

"You were supposed to call after the concert last night!" she scolded.

"I'm sorry I forgot and besides I got in late. I went out to eat after the concert." I said

"Well how did it go?"

"Good. I ran into Ken-Ken backstage and we hung out for the rest of the concert."

"Aww! That's great Ems. Tell him your father and I said hey."

"Ok I will. Actually I'm going to hang with him today so I have to go." I said into the phone.

"Ok baby well be safe! And I love you!"

"Love you too. Bye"

I hung up the phone just as a car pulled into the driveway. Shit. I had forgotten to call the front gate and tell I them I was expecting visitors. I guess they let them in though.

I left the house and ran out into the car where Kenny Justin and Ryan were.

"Guys I am so sorry! I forgot to tell the gate yall were coming."

"No worries they remembered Justin from last night." Kenny smiled at me.

They hadn't said anything to me and I turned back to face them in the back seat and Ryan flashed me a smile.

I looked to Justin who was too interested in his phone to look up.

Fuck, I didn't text him! "So you going to play Emmie or sit behind the wall the whole time?" Kenny asked

I turned back to the front seat feeling a bit guilty, "Oh I'm going to play and by the time I'm done, your all going to wish you hadn't invited me in the first place" I snickered.

But from the backseat there was no laugh. No response. Just buttons continuously being pressed against on a phone.

**I know, sucky chapter! Bear with me its getting a lot better soon :) Much Loveeeeeee**

**TO SEE THE PROMO VIDEO ON YOUTUBE GO TO MY FANFICTION PAGE AND CLICK ON THE EMMA LINK!**


End file.
